Lace
by Myahlee
Summary: The Hokages' set an important deadline in which Kakashi & Sakura must work together, but Kakashi's reluctant to face her. Looks like Sakura's got a hell of a lot of seducing to do. But will kakashi give in to temptation? kakasaku *LEMON*& fluff


Okay so this was my summer project for 09., it took a bit longer to complete then i thought it would! 

**I**** do not own naruto etc!**

Im going to warn you now, this fic contains explicit material at some point so if your not comfortable with that then please stop reading :) for your safety a mine lol.

I really hope you guys like this because this took me ages& im really quite happy with it!

Lace

Sakura blew hot air onto the cool surface of the window. She sighed, and rested her forehead on the glass. She stared dreamily outward. It had been raining heavily all day. Undulating grey clouds had covered Konoha from the early hours in the morning and there were no sign of the rain letting up anytime soon. Sakura raised a finger and drew a smiley face on the clouded glass. She glanced at the ticking clock on the wall. It had been a long and exhausting day at the hospital, she had been on constant call, working in the emergency ward tending to injured-Nin fresh from mission battlefields. The wind howled angrily at the window in the patient's room, smacking raindrops at the glass in a raged fury. She looked down upon Konoha. It looked so miserable in the autumn months. All the out door stalls that usually bristled with life, smelling sweetly of summer and freshly cooked food lay empty and forgotten. All of the brightly coloured flags that lined the paved street had been taken down due to the weather forecast and all of the shops on the side street were eerie quiet. Every now and then she saw the odd person chance the rain and make a run for shelter. She saw commuters scurry across the street with upturned umbrellas in the blustery watery wind. Sakura missed summer. The missions with her team, the excitement and the full throttle action that came with them, the company, and the thrill. Konoha always had the very best summer. The fields would be full of flowers and the forests full of abundance, the sun-licked city glowed and shined. Sakura closed her eyes. Imagining the warm glow of the non-existent sun. She wished that something interesting would happen this autumn.

A masculine voice washed over her, interrupting her pleasant daydream. "A penny for your thoughts."

Her eyes snapped open. She whirled around, and leaned on the windowsill to look at the intruder. "Kakashi!" she exclaimed, immediately trying to hide her more then obvious smile. He stood slouched against the doorframe, one hand stuffed in his pocket. His hair had fallen into its usual dishevelled mess except the weight of the rainwater had made it flop rather sexily across his sharingan eye. The Konoha hitai-ate was clutched in his palm. He looked much better without his headband she decided. Her eyes wandered slowly up his body. Taking in his slim chiselled form. Damn it Sakura stop it! He's your sensei!

"Yo" He said raising a gloved hand in her direction.

Sakura's smile faded quickly. "Your not meant to be in here. It's off limits. Hospital personnel only. And you, Hatake, are most certainly not a hospital member of staff".

Kakashi laughed. "Is that how you treat your sensei these days?"

Sakura brushed off his rhetorical question by taking a step towards him; placing two palms on his chest and pushing him back out of the door. He placed both hands up in the air, as if to say 'don't shoot'.

"I was told I would find you here" he said smiling at her immediate irritation.

-The Hokage's Office- two hours before –

Tsunade slammed her fist into the desk with increasing anger. "Kakashi!" she screeched, "Just write the report with Sakura and get it done" The Hokage shoved two battered scrolls into his hands. She stared at him long and hard. Of course his half covered face gave nothing away, as he stared blankly back completely unaffected by her death glare. "Like I said earlier Tsunade, I don't think that's a good idea." He retorted sharply. The Hokage closed her eyes and took a deep meditative breath. The pencil she had been playing with in her fingers snapped audibly. She opened her eyes fixating them on his lone steel orb in a rather intimidating manor. "HATAKE!! IS THERE ANY REASEON AS TO WHY YOU DO NOT WANT TO SPEND TIME WITH SAKURA TO GET THIS FINISHED?!"

She probed angrily, watching him intently for the slightest reaction, a flinch or a flicker of an eyebrow. Nothing. She almost cursed inwardly.

"No reason" he said blankly. Tsunade's facial expression creased into rather forced happy smile. "Good. In that case you should have no problem." Kakashi hung his head in defeat. He felt like he had just been bitten.

"You will find her on the emergency ward" The Hokage said happily waving him away with the new, unbroken pencil she held between her fingers.

Kakashi didn't need to be told twice. He turned on his heel, rolling the information scrolls, from hand to hand. Great. Now he had to spend more time with Sakura. Lately she was all he could think about. She plagued his mind when he should have been concentrating on other things. He saw her in his dreams. Wrapped up in his bed sheets, her pink hair fanned out beneath her like a colourful halo, her chest rising and falling, her pert breasts pushing against the white sheets. He shook his head. Clearing the strange memory of his dream before it took over him once again. Someone had once said to him that 'Dreams were illustrations. From the book your soul is writing about you.' Well if anyone dared to read his book right now, they would be pretty much scarred for life. Even he wouldn't dare read it. Infatuated, is a good word he would use to describe himself at this very moment. And this thought alone scared the shit out of him. He didn't want to see her, he didn't want to talk to her, and he didn't even want to be near her. Anything to stop this pull he had towards her. It was pure lust. He wanted her. He wanted Sakura.

He had realized this shortly after a long mission to Rock country, the team was split up and Kakashi was paired with said girl for the last sector of the operation. They were put in so many awkward situations, that Kakashi had eventually lost count. Like the time he had seen her naked when she was showering in the waterfall, or the time where she had caught him looking at her ass when she bent over 'unintentionally' in front of him. He remembered the time when they were forced to get through a very narrow passageway, together of course. Kakashi recalled the feel of her body pressed against his, her face was flushed pink with the embarrassment of their proximity and her eyes glittered with excitement and curiosity. The more time he spent with her, the more she appealed to him. And that was bad very, very bad. She scared him; Sakura was the one thing in the world that scared him. He was scared of what would happen if he let himself be reeled in by her feminine charms and entrancing jade eyes. What made it worse was the fact that Sakura encouraged his wondering eyes and equally wondering imagination as if she knew he was attracted to her. He sighed. Shit. He was in so much trouble if anyone found out about this.

**

- At the hospital. -

Kakashi tried not to let his nagging unease show as he walked through the hospital with Sakura at his side. All he wanted to do was get away from her incase he did something stupid. They took a right down a wider corridoor and he caught a glimpse of their reflection in a glass window as they passed by. He had to admit they did look good together. He shook his head. He had to be professional and get over whatever stood in the way of completing the report for Tsunade. Sakura grabbed his arm forcing him to stop walking and turn to face her.

He looked at her inquisitively.

"Kakashi Sensei" She said in a quiet timid voice, "What's wrong? Its just ever since the rock mission you have been avoiding me and I. ." Sakura trailed off, not quite brave enough to carry on with her sentence. She looked down, avoiding his startled gaze.

"I'm not avoiding you Sakura, I promise," he said evenly. Without thinking he pulled her into his arms and hugged her. Sakura blinked in surprise. "Kakashi" she whispered softly and relaxed against his taught chest. A moment later he cleared his throat and released her from his embrace. "Sorry" he muttered with a sheepish look. He turned away from her and began to walk down the corridoor in disgust. So much for professionalism!! He almost banged his head on the wall. What the hell was he thinking?

Sakura swept a stray strand of hair behind her ear and examined kakashi's behind as he walked away. "Okay now he is acting weird," she mumbled to no one in particular. She smiled to her self. Kakashi had been acting strangely ever since he had seen her naked. He would reach out to her then pull back; Reach out, Pull back. Something clicked inside her brain. Her hand flew to her mouth 'Oh my god. He does like me. That would make a lot of sense! Kakashi sensei's attracted to, ME!' she almost squealed with excitement. "Just wait till I tell Ino about this!" she whispered absently.

"Tell Ino about what?" Kakashi asked her eyeing her curiously. Her eyes went wide. 'Shit I said that out loud' she winced and looked at her feet. Damn she forgot that Kakashi had inhuman hearing abilities "Urrrm, I just saw a nurse getting cozy with Ino's boyfriend!" she exclaimed quickly, inwardly breathing a sigh of relief that he seemed to have bought her excuse. As they continued down corridoor after corridoor, Sakura chanced another glance at Kakashi's face. She had almost seen it once. He had lowered his guard to take a drink from a river and she had almost seen his reflection. From that day on she vowed that someday she would see his face. She knew that the guy had an amazing body, so his face must match and she planned to get with Kakashi before Ino had the chance to get her dirty paws into him. Recently whenever Kakashi was near her, in training or missions, or even when he spoke to her, she got butterflies in the pit of her stomach. She knew that other girls liked him and she could see why. But he showed no love. Sakura wouldn't be surprised if he were a bit of a naughty philanderer. She knew she had got it bad because she had daydreams about him and pictured things in her mind that no girl should ever witness. And it may seem like a big crush, but she knew it was more than that.

Kakashi was a rather solitary guy with a matter-of-fact attitude. He always seemed calm with a detached demeanor, always hiding behind a smutty novel much to everyone's annoyance. But lately he seemed to be on edge around her, tense as if he was holding something back. And as for the book; the book was nowhere in sight.

Once Kakashi had opened up to her telling her that he had lost everyone who was close to him, which explained why he always showed some reluctance to allow others to get close to him. She smiled once again as she realized, she would be alone with him in his apartment all evening, it was the perfect opportunity to test his will power.

**

Kakashi pushed through the double doors, which marked the entrance of the hospital and was hit by blustering wind and torrential rain. He was about to plod through the rain when Sakura grabbed his hand and yelled, "ARE YOU CRAZY? There is no way we are WALKING through this" She dragged a reluctant Kakashi into a steady run before releasing his gloved hand. As they ran through the deserted streets of Konoha Sakura couldn't help but feel like the luckiest girl alive. She got to spend so much time with the man of her dreams. Some people would kill to be in her position. All she had to do now was break down his defenses and drive him to a point where couldn't resist any longer. How hard could it be?

Rain plastered Pink locks to Sakura's neck and soaked through her clothes making them stick against her body. Her body felt heavy and instantly cold. They ran through the dark streets, taking a left at the Ichiraku ramen stall and continuing down a road going away from the main high street. Sakura's feet splashed into puddle after puddle, water streamed down her face, running down her forehead and into her eyes. With blurry vision, she was finding it harder and harder to keep up with Kakashi. She wiped away some water with equally as wet hands and sped up a little to run by his side.

Kakashi turned to look at Sakura and almost wished he hadn't she looked like a wet panting angel. He cursed inwardly. His attraction to her was wrong on so many levels. She was his ex-student and once a student was always a student. He had spent many a night laying awake at night thinking about what he was feeling and how dead he would be if anyone found out about it. He wondered about what kind of underwear she wore. He wondered what she tasted like. He tried to think of something else to distract himself but eventually his mind would return to Sakura.

In this part of town the inner city gave way to apartments and three story houses. Shinobi and Civilians lived alongside each other in Konoha unlike some other shinobi nations. Fallen leaves twirled in the water running beside the pavement, splashing the dull grey water with Autumnal colours. Kakashi lived on the top floor of a large house converted into apartments.

"We're nearly there Sakura," he yelled over the roar of the wind and rain. She nodded in affirmation and Kakashi noticed her jade eyes lingered on him a bit longer then necessary.

He slowed to a walk as he came to his building, pushing open the decorative gate and striding up the paved pathway to the front door, which was covered by a snug porch. Sakura stepped under the porch and squeezed next to Kakashi. She panted from the excursion of running non-stop, blowing cloudy condensation into the air, her chest rising and falling. It was then that Kakashi noticed that the cold had taken its affect on Sakura's body, her nipples pressed naughtily through her white medic uniform that caught his attention rather quickly. Sakura followed his gaze. "Oh," She gasped and blushed pink as she realized just what he was looking at. "Sorry" she said breathlessly and crossed her arms over her chest to cover her disobedient nipples and coax some heat into her body. She saw Kakashi had frozen out of the corner of her eye.

He almost lost control right there in his doorway. He wanted to take her. Right there. She looked almost edible. He coughed. If the cold didn't kill him, sexual tension would. He pulled a key from his pocket and unlocked the door. "Come on let's get you warmed up," he said calmly swinging the door open for her. It wasn't the smartest of ideas to let her go first up the stairs; he had an eyeful of her ass up 3 flights of stairs. Kakashi blinked hard, what the hell was wrong with him? Did he really think that Sakura would want him looking at her ass? Sakura came to a stop at the door at the very top of the stairs. It seemed that Kakashi had bagged the room in the attic, as the ceiling sloped like the roof. He unlocked the door and let her push the door open.

Sakura almost squealed in delight. It looked like something out of an interior design book. She never knew that Kakashi would have a pad like this. It was so modern and cozy. The walls were painted white and he had purposely left some of the wooden beams in the roof showing giving it an earthy feel. There was a row of large skylights, which in daylight would let a lot of natural light in, though the sky was already dark, in autumn the days always got shorter and the nights got longer. She imagined that he must have perfect view of Konoha's beautiful sunsets. A brown sofa sat in the corner by some bookshelves cut to fit the shape of the wall; the TV was positioned on a low wooden table near the sofa, which also acted as a room divide. Sakura ran her hand along his dining table admiring his apartment. Kakashi stood in his kitchen watching Sakura with curiosity and fascination. "Who would have thought that you of all people would have an amazing pad Kakashi? To think I've known you for so long and yet I've never actually been inside here." Sakura commented. She felt as if she was floating among the Konoha rooftops in the upturned hull of a boat, painted white and lined with windows. It was so quirky and so. So Kakashi.

Sakura walked towards Kakashi who was still stood in his ingenious kitchen. It felt like a yacht's galley, with flip-up tables and dinky appliances on a central island. "Mn" he replied softly fiddling with his door key. "You want a shower to warm up?" he asked her steadily looking up briefly from the key.

"Oh um yeah, please that would nice," Sakura hugged herself and shivered. Kakashi disappeared into another room and returned with a soft looking white towel. She guessed that was his bedroom. She planned to have a sneaky look in there when she got the opportune moment. "Thanks," She said graciously, taking the towel from him and purposely brushing her hand against his. She flicked her eyes to his face to find he was staring at her intensely. She fought a down a blush. "Bathroom's through there" He pointed to his room, "Just go through." What ever they were both feeling for each other, it was getting stronger. Whenever they were near each other it felt like electricity was buzzing between them.

Sakura walked through his room giving it a sweeping glance as she passed through it. The room was painted cream with had a navy accent wall. She saw two picture frames on his bedside cabinet and paused to look at them more closely. One was the team7 photo taken when Sakura was still a genin and the other was of Kakashi as a chunin with his team and sensei. She smiled warmly to herself. 'So Kakashi is a human after all' she mused.

It had been a wile since Kakashi had had a woman or in Sakura's case a 'young lady', in his apartment. His place was somewhat missing a female presence. It felt nice having her with him. Kakashi suddenly realized that he was going to give in to her soon; he didn't want to give in to her so easily. He didn't understand what she was doing to him but he kind of liked it. It was too easy to keep running from it. He was going crazy and he didn't know why he was fighting it. Kakashi had tried to be tough but the look on her face was so delicate and she was so beautiful. He wanted her to be his. He let his head fall into his arms and he groaned audibly. The sound of the shower starting up stopped his groan and it almost turned into a whimper. His cruel mind flashed images of a pink haired girl showering, running her hands over her creamy skin and.. His hand hit the table with a bang. "Report," he mumbled to himself. "Start the report."

He headed to the sofa and started unrolling the information scrolls. Water from his body and hair dripped onto the floor and wetting the paper in his hands. 'Damn it' he breathed. Kakashi dropped the scrolls and wandered into his bedroom in search of a towel and dry clothes. He stopped when he saw a trail of Sakura's clothes littered on the floor, ending at the bathroom door. He tried to remember the last time he had seen female clothing strewn around his room in disheveled heaps. He reached into his wardrobe and quickly riffled through before pulling out two clean shirts. He laid one out on his bed. He treaded carefully around her items of clothing and knocked on the door. "Sakura, I just need to get a towel," he called against the wood. "That's fine," she replied over the noise of the shower. Kakashi turned the handle and stepped into the steamy room and the first thing he noticed was Sakura's white lacey underwear on the floor. Next to her panties was a bra equal to his fantasies, white, lacey with a pink bow at the front. For a moment all he could do was stand there and stare at them. I mean it wasn't as if it was the first time he had seen girls panties, and yet he just continued to stand and stare like a pubescent school boy. He could hear Sakura humming softly in the shower. He cocked his head to listen as he placed the clean shirt on the toilet seat lid for her. He could get used to this; a beautiful young lady in his house, her panties on his floor, her wearing his shirt. He grabbed a towel from the open cupboard on the wall and caught a glimpse of her form in the shower. He clamped his eyes shut and backed out of the bathroom. He closed the door and lent his back against it for support, and repeatedly banged his head lightly on the wooden surface. It seemed he was going to need more then just his will power to resist her and get through this night relatively safe.

He stripped off his wet shirt along with mask and standard issue trousers then hung them on his radiator. He toweled himself down, gently warming his body. He picked up Sakura's medic uniform and looked it over once, before placing it next to his things on the radiator. It looked so good on her. His boxers were also relatively damp so he got rid of those and replaced them with the towel just incase Sakura happened to open the door at that very moment. He noticed that the sound of the shower had stopped on the other side of the door and tried not to imagine her immerging from its steamy depths. He wondered into the kitchen to put the kettle on. If he WERE to have sex with her, what would happen afterward? Its not like they were in a relationship with each other. Would they go back to being friendly acquaintances or would they be more then that? He wasn't sure about the status of Sakura's chastity the last thing he wanted to do was take a naïve girl's virginity because she thought that was what she wanted. He didn't want her to regret anything because there were just some things that he knew he couldn't give her. Sakura would want a relationship and Kakashi wasn't on familiar terms with the concept of love. Being a shinobi had made him settle for one-night stands and fucking girls on out of town missions. She would call him heartless bastard. But Kakashi didn't want to hurt her at all, and hurting people was one of the things he was best at. This was Sakura Haruno he was thinking about taking to his bed; he couldn't just walk away from her the moment it was over. He padded back into his bedroom and began to drop his towel. He got as far as putting his hand on the waistband of the towel, when Sakura opened the bathroom door. For a long second all they could do was gawk at each other.

It was as if time stood still. Sakura gaped. Taking him all in. All of him. She almost jumped him right there. His face was a perfect match to his body, strong jaw line and immaculate cheekbones; his hair fell in a disheveled way around his face. He had no extra scars except the one across his eye. She was almost got dizzy just looking into his eyes; both were showing and the mixture of coal and red pulled her in. She unconsciously licked her lips; her eyes fell from his face, down his slim toned body to where his hand was on the ridiculously low towel. She blushed, and warm tones flushed into her cheeks. She imagined what lay beneath the white towel and bit her lip as the thought entered her mind. She walked slowly towards him. This was a perfect opportunity to test how strong the man's will power actually was.

Kakashi gazed at her for a lot longer then he should have done. His shirt looked so amazing on her, it was far too big for her. It came over her thighs but it left enough smooth flesh showing for him to be momentarily paralyzed. The cuffs hung over her hands and a she had left a few buttons open giving him a flawless view of her cleavage. He took a deep breath. He was fully aware that his face was on full view. He didn't bother covering it up because it was about time he showed her anyway. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her, she was completely overwhelming his senses. 'Everything will be okay if she doesn't come any closer' his mind repeated sending alarm bells through his brain. She took a step towards him, invading his personal space; she got so close that he could smell her. A woody oriental fragrance, zesty tangerine and sexy wild raspberry to match the playful sweet smile that crossed her lips. His breath faltered as she came closer still, her breasts pressed softly against his chest. 'Move' his brain screamed 'pull away from her!' and yet his body didn't move and ignored his protests. Sakura's hand curled around his arm locking him gently in place in case he tried to pull away. Sakura's head tilted a little as she brought her lips dangerously close to his own. "I know you want me" she whispered, "I've seen the way you look at me." He was lost in her striking eyes; they were more clouded then usual, the green darkened by what looked like the beginnings of lust. "Kiss Me," she breathed deliciously, not breaking their gaze. Captured by her temping, seductive eyes and her taunting words he almost gave in to her pleading lips. He longed for his lips to brush gently against hers but somewhere in the back of his mind was a voice that wouldn't go away.

She didn't quite know where her confidence had arisen from, but her plan seemed to be working, she could see him cracking slowly but surely. She was buzzing with excitement and curiosity, she wanted him and she wanted all of him. It gave her such an exhilarating feeling, toying with such an elite ninja. It was like playing with fire. Being this close to such a dangerous yet harmless Kakashi was turning her on immensely. She let her free hand roam onto his chest, enjoying the feel of his taught warm body beneath her fingertips. She closed her eyes almost loosing herself in their proximity. It felt so good, so right, but so wrong. That's what made the thought of being with Kakashi all that more alluring.

"Sakura, you know I can't do that." His soft but hard words ended their little tryst. His dreamy looking orbs snapped sharp in an instant as he regained composure. He pulled away a little putting some much-needed space between them. He gently placed his hand over the one exploring his chest. It lingered there for a second before he returned her hand to her side. He turned and walked towards the door, but paused in the doorway, leaning against he doorframe. "It's not that I don't want to Sakura. I just can't." And then he was gone, disappearing into the safety of his bathroom. She stood in the bedroom alone, trying to understand what he had said. Her palm tingled from where his had rested over hers and she took a long shaky breath. This guy really did have an affect on her. Her heart was racing. She had a problem and only he could solve it, but he had to give in to her first. She felt flushed and warm. She had finally seen his face after all this time.

** Two Hours later **

Sakura stood by the sofa with a steaming mug of hot chocolate clasped in between her hands; Kakashi sat on the floor in front of the sofa surrounded by scattered pieces of paper and scrolls. Sakura noticed that Kakashi avoided eye contact with her as much as possible and kept his distance from her. It was amusing watching his inner turmoil; she could tell he was fighting her.

"Sakura can you pass me the boundaries and territories reference book please, I just want to check something," Kakashi spoke finally. He turned his head to look at her. She nodded and pivoted in her place to examine the books on his bookshelf. He had many books, from icha icha to moth eaten paperbacks. She traced her fingertips along their spines in search or the correct title. The higher the shelf the higher her shirt shifted upwards. Kakashi blinked hard as he saw a flash of white lace beneath the hem of his shirt she was wearing. "Ah ha," she exclaimed to no one in particular. She pushed up onto her tiptoes to reach the very top shelf and stretched her arm as far as it would go, exposing more silky thigh then necessary, and an eyeful of white panties. Kakashi stared at the spot just between her legs, transfixed. Sakura slid the reference book from the shelf and slipped fluently back onto the soles of her feet. She smoothed a hand over the cover before handing it to the man sitting on the floor with a rather glum expression upon his exposed features. He really shouldn't have asked her to get it. Everything seemed to be going from bad to worse at the moment and he was quickly slipping under her spell.

It was getting late now; the sky outside the apartment was turning an inky black. The rain continued to pour relentlessly against the roof and lash at the skylights. Every now and then there was a distant clap of thunder and a flash off light. The thunderstorm was getting steadily closer. Sakura shifted on the sofa, unable to keep still, she was secretly a little terrified of thunderstorms. She didn't want to admit it to anyone though, being the Hokage's apprentice and all .She had standards to meet. She slid down onto the floor to join Kakashi and to get a closer look at the notes he was making from the information scroll. "Ahh so you finally decided to help then?" He deadpanned.

"Ha ha. You're so funny," She quipped sarcastically. She leaned over him to pick up the pen, which lay on the floor beside him; her left breast brushed passed his crossed leg. She felt him stiffen in surprise beneath her and she smirked, she placed a hand on his knee. "Sorry," She mumbled. Even though she wasn't sorry at all. She flashed him a sultry glance from beneath her lashes. "I best get started then," She spoke softly. She lifted the pen to the paper and began to write notes from the open scroll. Without warning, there was an incredibly loud sharp crack of thunder and the floor shook with the shear velocity of the sky's rumble. Sakura squealed. The lights flickered then went out completely and she clung to the nearest, safest place she could find. Kakashi. Her heart continued to pound wildly with shock. Sakura blinked into the black, adjusting to the sudden darkness. 'And you call yourself a ninja?' She cursed inwardly. Her breathing was heavy and frantic as she tried to calm herself down. Her breath hitched as she realized just what she was clinging to. She didn't remove the arms that were wrapped securely around his neck, or make any attempt to move her legs, which were currently straddling his hips rather snuggly.

"I'm so sorry," She whispered shifting her hips to get more comfortable. She felt two hands still her hips.

"Don't do that," he grunted.

Sakura was a little surprised that he hadn't pushed her off him yet. A devious plan formed in her mind. She tested her luck and went against his command. The pink haired minx ground her self against him in an experimental body roll. Kakashi groaned as he felt her panty-covered sex rub against his clothed length. Sakura pressed herself into him, loving the feel of his obvious hardness beneath her.

"Sakura," he warned, but there was no authority behind his words.

He wasn't sure when his hands had started guiding her hips. He wasn't sure when he had let himself cross the line. There was no going back after this. Sakura let a delectable moan slip from her lips close to his ear. "Damn it Sakura," he cursed. He'd had enough of holding back, restraining himself from touching her and only dreaming, fantasizing about her. This girl was going to regret teasing and taunting him till he couldn't function any longer, there was so much sexual tension festering inside him he felt like he was going insane. He got to his feet with Sakura still straddling his hips and placed his hands on her thighs to support her.

"That's it. I've had it with all your teasing, it's driving me crazy" He murmured darkly. Sakura giggled and wrapped her arms tighter around his neck, never wanting to let go. She had a weakness for the heat that was radiating from his body; she could feel his racing heart beat through his chest. She never wanted to tear herself away from him. Sakura inhaled his masculine scent. It was a musky, earthy aroma, rich and sensual, it drove her wild.

Kakashi drove Sakura against the wall in his living room, pressing his body closer to hers. "You have no idea, how long I have wanted you," he continued, blowing hot air onto her ear and pressing a heated kiss from her soft ear lobe to the side of her mouth, not quite kissing her, playfully making her wait. She gasped in delirium her eyes closing as she let him dominate her. Her feminine whimper of pure pleasure only fueled the fire of his desire. He trailed his fingertips down Sakura's arm bringing goose bumps to her skin. God she was dizzy. She was lightheaded, giddy, tingling with excitement and disbelief. She felt vertiginous and suddenly unsteady. Sakura hung on to his firm body to keep upright against him. Her heart was beating so fast and so loudly she was certain that he could hear it. He nipped at her neck, tracing her cheek with his free hand, his thumb brushed tenderly across her lip. Butterflies fluttered and danced wondrously within her stomach making her feel muzzy at his touch. She felt like the temperature of the room had risen considerably, she felt so hot and concupiscent. Kakashi unable to hold back any longer pressed his mask-less lips against Sakura's in a heated kiss. He captured her top lip in a gentle, lingering touch of the lips; he hesitated as they touched, as if he was taking the time to memorize the feeling before they parted. It was a perfect kiss, and Sakura felt so much untold emotion connected to it. It left her breathless and completely wordless. Sakura smiled against his lips. Her mouth was still parted slightly in a silent invitation for him to retrieve what he had left and he was more than happy to obey. He leaned in again, placing a kiss that started out slowly with tender caution. The Copy-nin hummed softly in approval and his tenderness was quickly replaced with searing passion, his hot tongue touched and connected with hers. All of Sakura's worries ebbed away and with just his kiss she felt safe, and wanted. Sakura ran her hands through his sexy unkempt hair and kissed him back with as much vigor. She moaned delectably into his mouth as she felt his member twitch against her. The fact that this was her teacher she was currently kissing only made the heat burning and throbbing between her legs ache even more. Kakashi carried her with ease through the doorway to his room using the moonlight filtering through the windows as his guide.

He deposited her gently on the bed, and crawled up her body like a tiger on the prowl until his hungry mismatched eyes were level with hers. He gazed intensely into her jade eyes; they were cloudy with lust and sexual desire. She looked beautiful, her pale creamy skin glowed enticingly, and her exotic pink hair streaked over his white pillow. His gaze slipped to her flushed rosy lips, they were full from being kissed and Kakashi stole another kiss from her mouth. Sakura craved his touch, longing for him to kiss her and thirsty for his hard manhood to enter her and release the pent up tension inside her. She wanted him to release her.

"I need you," She pleaded.

His length pulsated at her lusty encouragement. But Kakashi forced himself to take things slowly and give her an experience she was never going to forget. He let her catch his lips in a hot frenzied kiss, his tongue dipped into her mouth exploring with magical affects as Sakura gasped against his mouth. One hand moved to her hip, his fingers caressing, brushing lightly as he braced himself on his other elbow to keep his weight lifted off of her. Sakura's hands fumbled at his chest, unbuttoning his shirt hurriedly, button by button revealing more and more taut chest. She pulled his civilian shirt from his body and discarded it carelessly, throwing it on the floor beside Kakashi's bed. She smoothed her hands over his slim lean torso; tracing her fingers across his toned muscles, feeling every bump and ridge with her fingertips. Even though Kakashi was slender with broad strong shoulders, she could feel the power in his chest. Sakura stroked and caressed his flesh eventually resting her arms around his shoulders, toying with the hair at his nape. Kakashi kissed her neck sending shivers through sakura's body. Skimming over her collarbone he nibbled and nipped his way down towards the neckline of her shirt. He continued as far as the shirt would go. He undid her buttons slowly, sensually making her skin tingle as he kissed down the valley of her pert breasts and down her stomach to her belly button. He paused and slid the material from her arms. Kakashi's eyes roved her bare chest drinking up her features and storing it away for memories sake. Sakura was absolutely stunning.

Sakura cried out as she felt a hot mouth latch onto her nipple. He sucked gently on her cute pink nipple, lavishing it with attention, letting his talented tongue brush the sensitive bud backwards and forwards. The extended nipple left his mouth with a slight wet pop and he shifted his weight to ravish her other breast. Sakura threw her head back on the pillow mewling in delight. The new sensations shooting through her body made it difficult to concentrate. She was finding it increasingly hard to ignore the throbbing flesh between her thighs. One moment she had been in control of everything and she was seducing him. Now the tables had turned. He was commandeering her body, expertly making her cry out at his touch and squirm uncontrollably at the feel of his caress. She felt a large hand cup her breast and gently squeeze it in his palm; her mouth formed a small circle and her back arched clear off the bed. Kakashi's larger body covered her own, and she couldn't think of anyone else she would want touching her like this, so intimately and erotically.

Kakashi felt his erection straining painfully in his boxers, it twitched in anticipation at every delicious sound that left her mouth. Blood roared in his ears as he left searing open mouthed kisses the underside of her breasts. He had fantasized and craved her for so long, now that he had her body at last, he wanted to taste and explore all of it. He sized her lips once again before setting off in a southern direction, leaving a divine trail of kisses and nips in his wake. He reached her navel and he ran a fluttering finger across her stomach and fleetingly licked at her skin. His fingers traced circles above her hips tickling her sensitive skin. He nudged at her lace-covered mound with his nose. God he loved her underwear, it was flirty yet sweet and girly at the same time. He found he liked them better then saucy thongs or g-strings that some women wore. But the white material covering her sex looked so luscious on her, it blew his mind.

Sakura's heart was beating so fast as she felt his fingers latch around the top of her panties, she felt them being pulled over her hips, and slowly down her legs. He plucked them from her ankles and pushed them to the side. Kakashi undid the belt on his dark jeans and slipped them off his legs before resuming his position over her body. He placed his hands on both thighs and spread her legs apart. Sakura whimpered. She felt her inner muscles flex as she felt cool air on her fleshy folds. He kissed down her right thigh and caught wind of her feminine scent. She was already glistening with arousal. Her sex looked like an elegant pink rose, it beckoned him to savor it. He slung her legs over his shoulders and pulled her body towards his face.

Kakashi disappeared out of sight between her legs; all Sakura could see was his unruly hair over the top of her body. Sakura watched, suddenly nervous. Sure she wasn't a virgin but that didn't mean she was experienced with everything else sexual. Her mind began to twitter incessantly. He was going to taste her, where no man had ever tasted her before. She was about to tell him to wait when she felt a warm wet muscle sweep across her opening. She let out a shuddering moan and fisted her hands in the bed sheets, desperately clinging onto something to help her through the incredible volts of pleasure that were tearing through her body. His thumbs opened her outer lips, spreading her open completely and exposing even more of her delicate coral center. He licked at her flower once again. Her thighs jerked and spasmed uncontrollably as she felt his tongue lap and tease over her clit. The Copy-Nin kissed and sucked at her pearl, taunting bundle of nerves. He nibbled and sucked at her core, holding Sakura down as she bucked and writhed on the bed beneath him. He reveled in her gasps and cries loving the taste of her juices that flowed from inside her. Kakashi slowly dipped a finger inside her as far as his hand would allow, her inner walls sucked his index finger deeper clenching at the sudden invasion. He withdrew his finger to the knuckle and continued to lick at her folds lapping around the finger then back up to her clit. Sakura screamed, moaning his name. It felt so unbelievably good. He pistoned two fingers and pushed them gently inside her tightness. She was dripping wet and fingers slid in and out of her with ease, stretching her taut little pink hole deliciously. He began to stroke at her tenderly, brushing his tongue over her clit and pumping his fingers rhythmically and steadily within her. Sakura was so close to an orgasm, she could feel her pussy tightening as she sought her release. Her eyes were clamped shut and her mouth was open in a silent 'o'.

Sakura didn't think she could take any more stimulation, every thrust of his fingers inside her, she cried out a little louder and a little higher pitched. She rolled her hips against his hand impaling herself deeper. Her fingers laced into Kakashi's soft hair. She was just about to loose herself to the pleasure, and fly into a world of pure orgasmic ecstasy when Kakashi withdrew his fingers completely. His slicked fingers left her wet heated core audibly and Sakura whimpered and mewled at the loss of his fingers. "Kakashi Please" She whispered softly her words were slurred and slow as if she was high on her own arousal. She was unable to think straight enough to word her sentences correctly. Kakashi smirked. He had wanted to hear those words fall from her cherry pink lips for so long. She reached out for him desperately, and Kakashi kissed the words from her lips. "Do you want me baby?" he growled against her ear, the warmth from his breath tickled her neck exotically.

"Y-Yess." She said shivering with anticipation. She was so aroused it almost hurt.

"Do you want me inside you?" He murmured through another heated kiss to her lips.

"Yes Kakashi I want you inside me now." she screamed. She ran her hands down his hard rippled chest to where his smooth skin met the soft fabric of his boxers at his hips. With his guiding hands, she slid her fingers under the elastic waistband of his boxers and inched them down his body. Kakashi threw them sideways and they fell to the floor beside the bed. Sakura's hand went lower still and her fingers brushed through some light fuzz at his base. She took his length in her hand and gasped at his size and his incredible hardness. Kakashi gritted his teeth as he felt tiny kinoichi hands wrap around his erection and squeeze him gently. Kakashi stared into her eyes, searching her green orbs for conformation that she was ready for what they were about to go though with.

"Are you sure?" He whispered huskily. He didn't want her do say no. He didn't want her to back out now, they had come to far to stop now and they both knew it. It took all of his strength to pause and ask her this. She answered his question by pouring passionate kisses onto his playful lips.

"Release Me," she breathed. Apparently that was all Kakashi needed as she felt his manhood slide along her hairless outer lips, teasing her feminine flesh, and coating himself in her juices.

"Please," she begged coarsely, writhing below him. Kakashi was going to make her wait and beg. His payback for all her teasing was so unfair and unjust. He brushed his tip against her cliterous and Sakura jolted, almost shedding a tear in frustration. Her sex throbbed and twitched turbulently Kakashi hissed through gritted teeth. She looked so delicate and yet so unbelievably sexy. Sakura gripped his arms as she felt him align himself with her hot weeping entrance. He rocked hit hips slowly into hers, pushing his long thick shaft steadily and gently into her clenched moist heat. He drew his eyes shut as he sank deeper and deeper feeling her vaginal walls clamp down around his penetrating member. Sakura held her breath and almost lost consciousness as she felt him fill her completely. Spots danced behind her eyelids. A soft growl that bordered on a moan sounded low in the back of Kakashi's throat as he eased inside her. Sakura felt his fingers entwine with hers. It was so surreal being stretched so exquisitely; it was the most beautiful and strange sensation being filled by his swollen member. She felt so full.

Kakashi pushed until he was buried inside her to the hilt, he couldn't possibly go any further. He heard sakura's breathy sigh. Sex was such an intimate act and she was glad it was him she was doing this with. Sex with Naruto had been such a mistake and she wished that she had waited and let Kakashi take her virginity.

Kakashi withdrew his cock, feeling her hot wet paradise flex around him as he pushed himself back inside even deeper then before.

"Ohh," Sakura yelped as sparks of incredible pleasure overwhelmed her body. Kakashi settled himself in a steady rhythm, sliding his thick shaft shallow and slow. He loved how her perky breasts bounced in time with every thrust inside her velvety utopia. Her legs wrapped around his waist locking at her ankles and with every thrust Sakura pushed her hips to meet his eagerly. She threw her head back, and buried her face in the soft pillow moaning sweetly as he pumped in and out or her. She loved the feeling of being stretched so wide and filled so deep. His driving hips ceased momentarily and Kakashi pulled out of her and Sakura whimpered and whined as he moved away from her. She pushed her pelvis towards him, in a silent invitation for him to fill her again. "Kakashi?"

She felt strong hands pushing her legs open wide, he grabbed her calves and pushed her legs apart. He shifted her body so it would meet his and plunged back inside her womanhood sinking even deeper in this new position. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god" Sakura screamed as Kakashi hit a magical spot within her. He was mercilessly pounding against her g-spot. Her face contorted with pleasure and her head tossed and turned on the shurriken covered sheets. She glanced at him through lust-glazed eyes, taking in his beautiful body and chiseled manly face. It felt so good having him inside she never wanted it to end.

Kakashi was completely absorbed in the act, overwhelmed by the sensations, the sounds of her gasping rapture, the feel of her body holding him like a glove one size too small and the overpowering scent of her liquid arousal. "Fuck," he grunted as he felt Sakura tighten around his length. "Oh no you don't I'm not done with you yet." Kakashi ground out.

Sakura could feel the twinges of her orgasm building up inside her the more his relentless hips drove into her. But she didn't want it to end just yet; she had so much more to give, so much more to show him, she didn't want to come just yet.

Kakashi let go of her legs and stooped over her to kiss her reddened lips, his cock continued to stroke within her intensely drawing colours to Sakura's vision. Suddenly Sakura threw her weight sideways, taking him by surprise. She rolled herself over so she was lying on top of him, his member still lodged deeply inside her. She kissed him hungrily, passionately claiming his lips. She rolled her hips, forcing a throaty groan from kakashi's lips. Sakura wanted to know what it felt like to be on top. She placed her hands on his chest, animalisticaly raking her fingers down his sweat-beaded pecks in quickly taking the reins of their coupling. Kakashi thought she would be content just grinding herself on his cock but was pleasantly surprised as Sakura slid her hands to his thighs and braced her weight onto her palms. She spread her legs wide giving Kakashi the incredible view of her slick pink sex swallowing up his stiff member. She began lifted her body up, letting him slide out a few inches before slamming herself back down. Kakashi watched in amazement as she rode his cock wildly, rapidly bouncing up and down. Every time she lifted herself up Kakashi caught a glimpse of her arousal glistening on his manhood. Kakashi groaned and his mismatched eyes nearly rolled back with the pleasure. Her rhythm was fast and primal; she was too far-gone to stop. Kakashi grasped her hips and hammered his hips into her vice like hole. His shaft crashed against her G-spot and Sakura screamed holding onto him in fear she would loose herself completely. She could feel herself getting hotter and hotter as she bobbed up and down on his thick length.

"Are you ready for this?" he growled thrusting his hips relentlessly inside her pulsing heat. He wrapped his arms around her waist and threw her down on the bed. Sakura squealed as she found herself flat on her back underneath the handsome dominating male. Kakashi pounded into her body harder and faster then before. Her needy whimper was replaced by a hearty moan, which steadily progressed into a full frontal scream. She was completely unprepared for the new waves of pleasure assaulting her. Sakura went wild as he hit something inside her.

"Kakashi" she gasped breathlessly, "I think I'm going to..".

Somewhere from deep within her, Sakura felt a strange warm sensation, and it grew and grew working her into a feverish frenzy.

"Ahhhhh ahhh KAKASHI!"

Sakura's eyes clamped shut as heat enveloped her being, her body snapped taut and Sakura found herself forgetting how to breathe as the searing heat raced along her skin and through her veins. Her orgasm tore through her body and she hung on to Kakashi desperately riding out the shuddering waves of pleasure and her whole body convulsed fiercely. He watched her face contort as she plummeted into a world of bliss.

Kakashi grunted and fell forward over Sakura holding her down as bucked and trembled. He managed to thrust his shaft into her impossibly tight pussy twice more before his vision went white and he exploded into her womb. The sexual tension he had been harboring in inside him escaped as his cock contracted again and even more hot come leaked into her body. Her sex practically milked the seed out of him. Kakashi groaned with post coital satisfaction, as he lay motionless inside her. He held her in his arms as she twitched and flexed her way down from her high. She clung to his body and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling herself closer to his being. Slowly she opened her blurred hazy eyes. She glanced at him dreamily and Kakashi kissed the smile from her lips. He took in her beautiful blushing features.

He carefully pulled his flaccid member from her body and shifted his weight to the side pulling her against his chest in a gentle embrace.

"Wow" she whispered softly into his skin. "That was incredible."

The smile never left her lips as they lay there in the afterglow of a racy round of breathtaking sex. Kakashi breathed in her exotic scent and closed his eyes never wanting to let the young woman curled at his chest go. She fitted there so perfectly, maybe she really was made for him.

"Your just so perfect," Kakashi said softly kissing the top of her head.

___________________________________

well thankyou for reading. I really love kakasaku its so fun to write and i love the characters sooo much.

feel free to comment/review i would love to here from you xxxxx myah


End file.
